


I heard you.

by mollyl13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyl13/pseuds/mollyl13
Summary: A conversation between Waverly and Nicole post that scene in 2x02.





	I heard you.

Nicole looked down to see if the girl with her head currently on her chest was still awake. She wasn't sure which was better, the sex or this part, afterward. Holding Waverly close to her and not thinking about anything else in the world. Running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, she decides to break their blissful silence. 

"Waves, you still awake?" Waverly leans up to kiss Nicole's neck softly. "Yup, just basking."

They kiss on the lips this time and Nicole can't help but smile during it. They break apart and Waverly resumes her position, listening to Nicole's heartbeat up against her ear.

Another moment of silence passes. "I heard you." Nicole says it so quietly, Waverly almost thought she made imagined it.

"What?" She leans up on her elbow to face Nicole. 

"When Willa was pointing the gun at me at the station, right before she shot me, I heard you tell Wynonna..." 

"I love you." Waverly remembered it as the words came out of her mouth again.

"Yeah." Nicole said nodding. 

"Nicole, I-" 

"Look, I understand if you just said it in the moment, things were crazy and I wasn't even going to tell you that I heard you but... I don't want to hide how I feel about you Waverly."

"Nicole, I-"

Nicole tucks a stray hair behind Waverly's ear. "Waves, I am really,  _really,_ in love with you. It's not about you saying it or not, I'm just telling you how I feel-"

Waverly straddles Nicole, forcing her onto her back again. Waverly puts a hand over Nicole's mouth for a second and then moves it away. 

"I meant it then. Just sort of snuck up on me, but I meant it."

Nicole smiles.

"I was just too afraid to say it again. I didn't want to scare you away or make you leave." Waverly swallows. 

"Why would that make me want to leave you?"

"Because I've never felt this way about anyone before Nicole and even though it sounds stupid, I didn't want to risk losing you if you didn't feel-"

"the same?" Nicole said solemnly. 

"Yes." 

"Well even if I didn't feel that way yet, which, I do," Nicole sits up, wrapping her arms around Waverly's back. "That would not scare me off. I don't want our relationship to be one where we can't say how we feel. If we don't feel the same way about something, then we'll deal, but you don't have to worry that I'm going to bail anytime you're vulnerable with me."

Waverly grins. "Okay then, in that case..." She kisses Nicole's lips again. 

"Nicole," She moves and kisses her all over. Her nose, her shoulder, her chest, her ears... 

"I love you too."


End file.
